Dusk
The Renegade Sorcerer Dusk is a Legend featuring the Orb and Spear. The number-one enemy of the Elves has an Orb and a Spear as his weapons of choice, and 7 Dexterity for his best stat. His lowest stat is his 4 points of Armor. :"Dusk was the only prisoner here that mattered. Now the walls are smashed to bits and he’s gone. So I guess I’m retired." – Illidar, Warden of Elondil Prison As the story goes... If there’s one thing the Elven King regrets above all else, it’s not killing Dusk thoroughly enough. It was Master Artificer Dusk who wove the mighty fabric of spells that created the great golem battalions. It was Dusk who led the golem assault on Asgard. And when the elves were defeated by Thor and the valkyries, it was Dusk whom the Elven King blamed. Dusk was thrown into Elondil Prison, and for four hundred years, there he stayed. But he was not defeated. For two hundred years, in a bare and lightless cell, Dusk forged the tool that would free him – an orb made of stone and magic. And, for another two hundred years, Dusk taught himself to wield it, bonding the Orb to his will and turning the tool into a weapon. When he was ready, the orb smashed walls and guards alike, and Dusk escaped Aelfheim into the great Fangwild forest. The Guardian of the Fangwild was not prepared for the strange new weapon Dusk wields and fell to his ambush. Styling himself the new Lord of the Fangwild, he gathered the power of the eldritch forest and schemes to overthrow both Aelfheim and Asgard. But the Fangwild is not so easy to master, and now Dusk is in Valhalla. Yet his ambitions run deep, and he is planning something big. Dusk and the new weapon he wields have taken the Grand Tournament by storm. Ember and Ragnir loathe him as a betrayer, but his intensity and ambition have gathered him a following among the less scrupulous legends. "I use the magic of the elven-folk to make the doom of gods, not cookies OR presents for you." – Dusk to Kaya Appearance A gray-skinned elf with dunny blue eyes shot through with bright pupils, Dusk's garb is elegant and wild all at once, reflecting his nature as a high-minded elf given to the grim madness of dark sorcery. His snow-white hair is shaved in a rough horse-mane, the tail of which is tied in a fold-up atop his head. His dull turquoise tabard is loosely cut, allowing him arms freedom of movement, but inched tightly at the waist with a crafted brassy belt, and topped with a thick, short cape of raven-black feathers, held together with a brassy collar. Three long raven-black feathers hang from the belt, covering maroon tights. He wears gray leather boots topped with gray leaf adornments, and matching shaped forearm bracers held on tightly with dark strapping. He also sports a single brassy earring and a perpetual sinister grin. Strategy Skins Expand to show Legend skins ImperialLord_Dusk.png|'Imperial Lord Dusk' Punishment will be swift. RavenShamen_Dusk.png|'Raven Shaman' The mystic arts shouldn't be toyed with. Thornwood_Dusk.png|'Thornwood Dusk' Seeks to eclipse the Fangwild in a canopy of thorns. Nimue.png|'Nimue' This queen will create a new world. Hellboy Crossover Skin, featuring: * Custom Signature FX * Dedicated Roster Spot * Custom Lock-In Animation NA.png|'Dusk Till Dawn' He vants to take your Elo! Brawlhalloween Event Exclusive Color Variations Trivia * Dusk's default weapons are the Elven Battle Spear (spear) and the Sacred Relic (orb). * Dusk's bot name is Reprodusktion. * Dusk was the first Legend to be equipped with the Orb. * It is very strongly suggested that Ember is in Valhalla because she was slain by Dusk. Indirectly, Dusk is also the reason Ragnir is in Valhalla. * Dusk is the second elf we've seen, the first being Ember. He is the first elf to be directly related to Valhalla, as he developed the process that created the golems such as Kor, and is aligned with the elven armies that fielded these golems in their war against Asgard. * Dusk, along with the Orb, were introduced November 28, 2018. Gallery DuskFull.png|Official art by theOddling. Category:Legends Category:Spear Category:Orb